My S3 (Sexy Step Sister)
by Sunny Haynsworth
Summary: Lucas si mesum tak perlu berpikir lama untuk menyetujui pernikahan sang ayah dengan Lee Taemin -Dosen tergalak di kampusnya. Ia sungguh tak sabar untuk memiliki adik tiri lucu. Namanya Kim Jungwoo, Gadis polos bertubuh 'minta dipolosin'. Luwoo/Caswoo!gs! Slight 2Min.
1. chapter 1

**My S3 (Sexy Step Sister)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lucas si mesum tak perlu berpikir lama untuk menyetujui pernikahan sang ayah dengan Lee Taemin -Dosen tergalak di kampusnya. Ia sungguh tak sabar untuk memiliki adik tiri lucu. Namanya Kim Jungwoo, Gadis polos bertubuh 'minta dipolosin'. Luwoo/Caswoo!gs! Slight 2Min.

Cast :

-Lucas Wong (27 Tahun)

-Kim Jungwoo (17 Tahun)

-Choi Minho/Wong MinHao (47 Tahun)

-Lee Taemin (37 Tahun)

-Hyoyeon

-Kibum/Key

-Kim Jonghyun

-Winwin

A/n : Ini hanya cerita pasaran dengan komposisi serta kemasan yang lebih menarik. Sebaiknya jauhkan dari jangkauan anak di bawah umur. Baca disaat santai dan di tempat sepi untuk menghindari tercorengnya citra anda, takutnya kelepasan ngehujat di depan orang banyak. Lucas dalam cerita ini bener-bener hujatable dan minta dianjing-anjingin, yang gak suka bacotan frontal silahkan close tab, kalo masih bersikeras pen baca ya sudah silahkan, dosa tanggung sendiri, amarah silahkan lampiasin di kolom review.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika saja Lucas bisa mengedit takdir hidupnya, maka ia akan memilih untuk terlahir sebagai pria tampan berkulit putih, memiliki orang tua lengkap yang berperangai baik dan memiliki adik-adik lucu untuk diajak bermain. Namun sayang, realita mengatakan sebaliknya. Ia hanyalah pria berkulit sekelam awan hujan, tak punya adik lucu dan hanya memiliki ayah super galak yang bahkan selalu enggan diajak liburan.

Seminggu yang lalu, ayahnya memperkenalkan seorang wanita bernama Lee Taemin serta wanita sexy bernama Kim Jungwoo sebagai calon anggota keluarga baru mereka. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung menyetujui niat sang ayah untuk mempersunting bu Taemin yang kebetulan merupakan dosen bahasa inggris tergalak di Kampusnya.

Alasannya? Pertama, Lucas butuh figur seorang ibu setelah Hyoyeon -ibu kandungnya pindah ke Amerika dan menikah lagi dengan pria lain saat usianya masih 7 tahun. Kedua, ia senang karena akan mendapat adik tiri sesexy Jungwoo. Ketiga, ia pikir ayahnya dan bu Taemin bisa jadi pasangan yang cocok karena keduanya sama-sama galak. Ia tak peduli dengan alasan terakhir karena yang paling penting baginya adalah memiliki Jungwoo.

Hari ini, Bu Taemin dan Jungwoo akan menempati rumah Lucas. Pernikahan sepasang orang tua itu akan dilaksanakan esok hari dan hanya dihadiri oleh kerabat terdekat mereka. Ayahnya tak mau menggelar resepsi megah. Alasannya bukan karena jeritan isi dompet, melainkan jeritan isi celana dalam. Singkatnya, sang ayah sudah tak sabar ingin segera mempertemukan anaconda dengan lubang surgawi milik Bu Taemin. Mengapa Lucas bisa tahu? Karena ia mengintip chat ayahnya di whatsapp semalam.

"Ya ampun, Lucas! Mau ditaruh dimana wajahku jika Taemin tahu bahwa kau sejorok ini?!"

"AAAARRRGGHHH!"

Sang ayah menjewer telinganya keras dan menunjuk gunungan pakaian di sudut kamar. "Bereskan kekacauan yang kau buat sebelum mereka datang!"

"Tapi-"

"TAPI APA LAGI? Ayah sudah bosan mendengar alasanmu dari hari ke hari! Cepat beli deterjen dan cuci semua baju busukmu!" Bentak ayahnya tepat di depan wajah.

Sudah Lucas bilang kan kalau ayahnya ini super galak?

"Malah melamun! Cepat bereskan!"

"Ayah, mulutmu bau jengkol"

"Dasar anak kurang ajar!"

Jika sudah seperti ini, Lucas jadi semakin mantap untuk resign dari rumah ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungwoo itu bisa dibilang gadis kampungan, gaptek, purba dan sejenisnya. Sedari kecil, ia tinggal bersama almarhum ayahnya -Kim Jonghyun di pedesaan yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk. Orang tuanya bercerai sejak ia berusia 4 tahun dan ia terpaksa harus tinggal bersama sang ayah karena sedari awal ibunya itu memang tak mau mengurusnya. Namun dua minggu yang lalu, ibunya datang ke desa dan membawanya untuk tinggal di kota yang menurutnya sangat berisik.

Di desa, ia tinggal bersama bibi Kibum yang merupakan seorang buruh tani. Kehidupan mereka bisa dikatakan serba kekurangan. Ia berhenti sekolah sejak kelas 3 demi mencari uang untuk pengobatan ayahnya. Mulai dari membuat topi anyam, tas anyam, perabotan dari bambu, berjualan makanan kecil dari pintu ke pintu, bahkan menjual kayu-kayu kering sudah ia lakukan.

Ia tak memiliki teman selain Winwin si anak pak RT yang sayangnya sudah menjadi TKW di Arab Saudi setahun yang lalu dan sekarang ia senang bukan main karena bisa memiliki kakak tampan dan baik hati seperti Lucas.

"Ayah dan Bundamu akan berbulan madu ke Raja Ampat dan bali. Karena Kak Lucas sedang libur panjang, dia akan menemanimu di rumah dan mengantarmu kemana pun kau mau. Jika ada apa-apa, beri tahu kakakmu. Jika Kak Lucas macam-macam padamu, laporkan saja pada ayah nanti, ok?"

Jungwoo mengangguk patuh sementara Minho kini beranjak ke hadapan anak lelaki kurang ajarnya.

"Uangnya sudah ada di rekeningmu, jumlahnya dua kali lipat karena itu termasuk jatah Jungwoo. Ajak dia berkeliling kota atau pergi ke pantai mana saja"

Lucas mengangguk malas. "Bapak minho yang terhormat, uang jajan dan uang bensin mohon dipisahkan"

"DASAR ANAK-"

"Ambil ini untuk beli bensin selama tiga minggu. Bunda titip Jungwoo ya?" Taemin menyelipkan delapan lembar uang pecahan seratus ribu di saku kemeja Lucas.

"Thanks, Bunda." Ucap Lucas seraya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kedua jari tengahnya bergoyang lincah di samping paha, mengarah pada wajah ayahnya.

Minho yang sadar hanya bisa menggeram dalam hati seraya menyusun rencana jahat seperti menguburkan Lucas di bawah pohon jengkol tetangganya atau menumbalkan Lucas kepada arwah penjaga gunung angker di pedesaan. Ia sudah tak tahu harus mendidik anak itu seperti apa lagi. Semakin besar bukannya semakin baik, tapi anaknya itu malah semakin kurang ajar. Dasar anak setan!, gerutunya.

"Kami berangkat ya? Sampai Jumpa~" pamit Taemin dengan senyum keibuannya.

Lucas melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum lebar pada sang ayah. "HATI-HATI BUNDA! IBUKU BILANG PAK CHOI INI CUMA NAFSUNYA SAJA YANG BESAR, PADAHAL STAMINANYA LOYO"

BUGH!

"ASTAGA! LUCAS? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Taemin panik.

Lucas membuat simbol ok dengan tangannya dalam keadaan terkapar di lantai setelah mendapat lemparan sepatu kulit mahal milik ayahnya tepat di wajah. Jungwoo yang terlampau kaget akan kejadian barusan hanya bisa berdiri mematung namun diam-diam menaruh kekhawatiran pada kakaknya.

Minho menyeret Taemin agar segera berangkat dari pada harus ribut lebih lama lagi dengan anak setan itu.

"WOY! CHOI MINHO! SEPATUMU TERTINGGAL!"

Minho berbalik. "DASAR ANAK-" BUGH!

"1 sama! Heheh"

"Akan kupastikan bulan depan kau berada di rumah ibumu," desis Minho kesal.

Sumpah, Lucas bosan bukan main pada ancaman Minho yang satu itu.

Minho memang kerap kali mengancam akan mengirim Lucas ke Amerika, tapi hanya sebatas ucapan di mulut karena faktanya jika Hyoyeon datang berkunjung dan berniat membawa Lucas ke negeri adidaya tersebut, Minholah orang yang bersikeras menolak bahkan sampai harus bertengkar dengan mantan istrinya itu.

Ayah memang aneh.

"Kak, hidungmu..."

Lucas menyentuh permukaan filtrumnya yang terasa lembab. "Ah sial, kenapa bisa berdarah?"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah tinggal serumah, Lucas sudah mencatat baik-baik apa saja fakta tentang Jungwoo dalam otak minimalisnya.

Pertama, Jungwoo sangat menyukai lampu besar di rumahnya.

"Lampu sebesar ini belum pernah ada di desaku. Bahkan rumah pak kades saja masih pakai bohlam 5 watt berwarna kuning," ungkap Jungwoo siang tadi setelah orang tua mereka pergi.

Adik tirinya itu berdiri agak lama di bawah lampu, memandangi lampu tersebut secara seksama selagi Lucas menikmati pemandangan tubuh Jungwoo yang hanya dibalut crop top merah off shoulder dan rok sepertiga paha.

Kedua, Jungwoo terlalu sederhana dalam menafsirkan maksud ucapannya.

"Jungwoo, kau tidak takut memakai pakaian seperti itu? Bisa saja kan-"

"Kenapa harus takut? Justru aku senang, ini pakaian pertama yang ibu belikan untukku"

Bukan itu maksudku sayang, haduh! Keperawananmu dalam bahaya!, Jerit Lucas dalam hati disertai rontaan dari sebatang chocobird berbuah kembar di pangkal pahanya.

Bukan tanpa alasan lucas bertanya demikian. Ia hanya ingin Jungwoo berhati-hati dalam memilih pakaian. Tadi saja, matanya yang amat sehat itu bisa melihat dua tonjolan kecil yang orang sebut "nipple". Radar bajingan dalam otaknya mengirim sinyal kuat ke pusat kesejatian dan hampir saja jiwa iblisnya bangkit. Beruntung ia masih kuat iman dan diberi kesadaran kalau wanita di depannya tadi adalah sang adik tiri yang tidak seharusnya ia tiduri. Gawat jika ranjangnya bergoyang malam ini, bisa kiamat dunia persilsilahan, atau dengan kata lain, sang ayah akan benar-benar mencoret namanya dari kartu keluarga.

Ketiga, Jungwoo hanya memiliki 4 bra dan entah beruntung atau sial, keempat bra itu sedang tergantung indah di jemuran belakang rumahnya.

Kenapa Lucas bisa tahu? Karena ia adalah anak pemberani yang memegang prinsip "malu bertanya, sesat di jalan"

Dan beruntung, Jungwoo adalah wanita terlanjur ramah yang dengan senang hati akan menjawab pertanyaan tidak senonoh kakak tirinya tanpa menyadari sinyal bahaya.

"Kenapa bramu bisa sedikit?", tanya Lucas saat itu.

"Itu bra pemberian ibuku. Bra lamaku ditinggalkan di desa dan sudah tidak muat. Apa kakak tahu dimana tempat membeli bra?"

"Tidak tahu," jawab Lucas tanpa ragu.

Dalam hati Lucas menjerit kegirangan. Selama tiga munggu ke depan, matanya akan terus dimanjakan dengan pemandangan menarik berupa dua bulatan besar nan kenyal yang menggantung indah di dada adik tirinya.

Minho tidak salah. Lucas ini memang anak setan.

Keempat, Jungwoo itu rajin bersih-bersih. Wanita itu bahkan mengepel lantai seluruh rumah hanya dengan menggunakan lap dan ember.

Lucas memang diciptakan sebagai makhluk kurang ajar dengan keberuntungan tiada tara dan kesialan yang sama banyaknya. Lucas dengan baik hatinya membantu sang adik seperti menemani mengobrol saat Jungwoo sedang sibuk mengepel. Baik sekali, bukan? Percayalah. Saat berbicara, mata Lucas hanya terfokus pada dada Jungwoo yang hampir 'tumpah'. Meskipun hanya setengah permukaan dada sang adik yang terlihat, tapi itu sudah cukup menguras keringat dan stok air liurnya. Beruntung dahulu ayahnya sering melakukan pengusirah roh jahat di rumah sehingga populasi iblis penghasut semakin berkurang, jadi lucas tak terhasut untuk melakukan perbuatan asusila meskipun tangannya berulang kali kelepasan bergerak dan hampir meremas kedua benda kenyal milik sang adik.

Tapi,

"Jungwoo, itunya...boleh kakak pegang tidak?" -Lucas sudah tidak tahan. Benteng pertahanannya ternyata selemah stamina sang ayah.

Jungwoo mengangguk dan betapa bahagianya Lucas saat itu sampai berani melakukan selebrasi ekstrim berupa salto di lantai yang basah.

"Apa kak Lucas sesenang itu saat kuijinkan memegang kain pel ini?", tanya Jungwoo seraya membantu Lucas berdiri setelah lelaki itu terjatuh dengan posisi kepala yang tercelup di ember.

Sekali lagi. Jungwoo memang terlalu sederhana dalam menafsirkan maksud perkataan sang kakak.

Dan fakta kelima adalah fakta yang sangat Lucas sukai. Sejam yang lalu, Jungwoo menangis saat mendengar suara petir di tengah lebatnya hujan dan mengaku tidak bisa tidur karena ketakutan. Sebagai kakak yang baik, sudah sepatutnya Lucas menenangkan dan memberi perlindungan. Dengan penuh kelembutan, Lucas memeluk sang adik dari belakang karena wanita itu bersikeras tidak mau tidur berhadapan.

Dewi fortuna memang sedang berpihak pada Lucas. Sejam penuh keheningan telah berlalu dan sekarang adiknya itu sudah terlelap. Dengan segenap keberanian, tangan brengseknya memulai aksi gerilya dalam kegelapan, mencari rute terdekat untuk dapat merasakan langsung kedua benda bulat idamannya itu. Tangannya bergerak penuh kewaspadaan, merangsak masuk dari bawah baju tidur longgar, menyingkapnya secara perlahan, dan selama 30 menit ke depan, ia sukses membuat malaikat pencatan amalan buruk bekerja keras semalaman.

Fakta kelima- Jungwoo tertidur seperti bangkai.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kak Lucas, apa nyamuk di kota itu rakus? Dada dan leherku sepertinya habis disedot sampai merah begini"

Ketahuilah saudari Jungwoo. Nyamuk rakus yang telah menyedot habis dada dan lehermu itu adalah kakak tirimu sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	2. Hello, Bitch! I'm a bitch too

**My Sexy Step Sister** **Chapter 2 : Hello, Bitch! I'm a bitch too.**

A/n:

Karena banyak yang minta ff ini dilanjutin, maka saya putuskan untuk bikin beberapa chapter lagi. Tapi mohon sorry ya dulur-dulurku sekalian, bulan ini gak bisa fast update karena tugas perkuliahan lagi edan-edannya. Seperti biasa, silahkan tumpahkan kekecewaan dan hujatan anda di kolom review karena chapter ini pendek sekali dan mungkin takkan cukup memuaskan bagi kalian yang haus akan CasWoo moment. Makasih juga yang udah review, much love 3

.

.

.

.

 **My Sexy Step Sister**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minho menatap khawatir pada handphonenya yang tergeletak di atas ranjang hotel. Sedari tadi, Lucas tak mengangkat panggilannya. Sumpah, ia bukannya mengkhawatirkan bocah setan itu, melainkan khawatir pada nasib anak tirinya yang cantik nan menggemaskan.

Minho sadar, di usia Lucas yang kelewat dewasa dan pantas disebut fase bujangan lapuk itu pasti Lucas sudah dikaruniai hormon seksual berlebih. Pertahanan diri Lucas yang payah ditambah kebolotan Lucas yang telah merambat sampai ke buah zakar membuatnya semakin khawatir. Bagaimana jika anak bujangnya malah kelepasan menggempur rahim Jungwoo? Ia tak mau berakhir menjadi besan Taemin.

"Haish! Semoga apa yang kubayangkan tak menjadi kenyataan. Awas saja bocah itu jika nanti malam masih tidak bisa kuhubungi!"

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, Jungwoo terlihat sedang bersantai di kamar Lucas. Wanita itu mengunyah popcornnya seraya menonton tv yang menampilkan film spongebob squarepants sedangkan sang pemilik kamar belum juga menampakan diri sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Brakk

"Kak Lucas, ada apa?" Tanya Jungwoo dengan suara kalemnya. Tak terlihat kaget sama sekali dengan tingkah bar-bar Lucas barusan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kakak hanya terlalu bersemangat," jawab Lucas dengan senyum idiot yang terpampang di wajahnya.

Tangan kanan pria itu menenteng satu kresek berukuran besar sementara tangan lainnya bergerak lincah mengorek lubang hidungnya yang elastis. Ya, elastis. Percaya atau tidak, Lucas memang diberi keajaiban yang tak biasa. Konon menurut kesaksian beberapa tetangga, Lubang hidung pria berusia 27 tahun itu kabarnya bisa dimasuki jempol kaki.

"Itu apa?" Tanya Jungwoo. Tangannya terarah pada kantong kresek putih yang Lucas bawa.

"Perlengkapan khusus untukmu."

Lucas duduk dan melebarkan kedua kakinya kemudian menepuk area kosong di depannya agar Jungwoo duduk disana. "Kemarilah. Kakak mau mengepang-"

"Mengepang apa?"

"Rambutmu lah! Masa bulu ketiak!"

Dengan kepala tertunduk, Jungwoo berjalan mendekat lalu mendudukan diri diantara kaki Lucas. "Kakak marah padaku?"

"Tidak, sayang. Jangan buang air matamu di pagi hari, ok?" Mohon Lucas setelah melihat Jungwoo yang sepertinya siap menangis.

Merasa posisi duduk mereka kurang nyaman, Lucas memutar tubuh Jungwoo hingga gadis itu kini duduk membelakanginya. Sebenarnya alasan di balik itu semua bukan hanya karena posisi yang tidak nyaman, tapi iblis mesum dalam jiwanya kembali memberontak. Ia khawatir jika mereka terus duduk berhadapan, acara "mari mengepang rambut Jungwoo" berubah menjadi acara "mari menjepit sesuatu". Iya sesuatu. Sesuatu yang menonjol di balik tanktop biru yang Jungwoo kenakan.

"Kak Lucas, aku..."

"Ya? Kau apa?" Tanya Lucas penuh kelembutan.

"Maaf jika aku merepotkan."

"Siapa bilang-"

"Aku mau ke pantai."

"APA?!"

Lucas yakin bahwa dirinya tidak berada dalam satu garis keturunan dengan tarzan, tapi bagaimana bisa ia ditakdirkan memiliki suara yang teramat kencang? Adik sexynya itu pasti salah mengira bahwa pekikan kagetnya merupakan sebuah bentuk ketidaksetujuan, padahal ia kaget karena otaknya otomatis memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan.

Jika Jungwoo pergi ke pantai, maka tubuh molek adiknya itu pasti akan terumbar. Tidak mungkin ia menyuruh Jungwoo mengenakan mantel bulu tebal karena cuaca di pantai memang sangat panas. Jika harus memakai kemeja, para pengunjung pria mungkin bisa menerawang dada Jungwoo yang tak tertutup bra.

"Kakak tidak mau mengantarku?" Tanya Jungwoo dengan nada sedih.

"Dengar, jika kau ingin ke pantai, maka kita harus mempersiapkan banyak hal. Pertama, kita harus membawa bekal makanan jika memang kau mau berkemah disana. Kedua, kita harus membawa berbagai jenis pakaian yang bisa digunakan pada siang dan malam. Semua pakaian dalammu masih basah bukan? Kakak tidak mau tubuhmu-"

"Aneh. Biasanya jika aku mencuci di sungai, pakaian setebal apapun akan kering dalam waktu sehari atau paling lambat 2 hari. Tapi kenapa disini tidak pernah kering? Padahal itu hanya bra," sela Jungwoo dengan raut heran.

Lucas meneguk ludahnya gugup. Jelas cucian Jungwoo tidak pernah kering karena sejak tadi malam saja ia rajin membasahi bra Jungwoo setiap 2 jam sekali.

"Kakak tidak tahu tentang itu hehe. Oh ya, jika kau mau ke pantai, maka kau harus tahan berada di dalam mobil selama berjam-jam karena kita harus menempuh jarak puluhan kilometer. Kita akan pergi ke pantai yang sepi pengunjung. Bagaimana?"

Jungwoo sedikit memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Lucas seraya mengerucutkan bibir. Ia tampak sedang menimang-nimang.

"Baiklah. Lagipula aku tidak suka berada dalam keramaian. Kurasa pantai sepi pengunjung memang pilihan terbaik." Jungwoo mengelus rahang tegas Lucas dan tersenyum manis. "Karena aku tidak tahu apa saja yang harus disiapkan, aku hanya akan membantu menyiapkan bekal makanan. Kakak yang urus sisanya. Bagaimana?"

Lucas diam sejenak, merasa aneh dengan tindakan Jungwoo yang entah sejak kapan berani melakukan kontak fisik seintim ini. Jungwoo itu seperti gadis polos yang mencurigakan.

"Ok, sekarang kakak akan lanjut mengepang rambutmu. Berbaliklah sayang, nanti kakak kelepasan."

"Kelepasan?" Tanya Jungwoo seraya kembali ke posisinya.

"Ah lupakan," ujar lucas. Lelaki itu menyisir rambut Jungwoo pelan dan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Hey, di pantai nanti kau mau main apa saja?"

Jungwoo tersenyum tipis. Wajahnya menghadap ke depan dengan pandangan kosong. "Aku mau membuat istana pasir. Winwin bilang tak lengkap rasanya jika kita ke pantai tanpa membuat itu. Lalu aku mau minum air kelapa muda sambil menikmati deburan ombak. Winwin bilang saat matahari tenggelam, lautan bagai lukisan. Pemandangan akan semakin indah dan entah mengapa hati akan terasa sedih setelah matahari tak nampak lagi. Saat itu tiba, kita akan terlarut dalam lamunan panjang. Dan aku...mungkin akan mengingat mendiang ayah, jadi jangan kaget jika nanti kakak mendapatiku menangis sendiri." Ujar Jungwoo lirih.

Gerakan Lucas terhenti sejenak. Ia terpana oleh ucapan polos Jungwoo yang entah mengapa bisa terdengar indah di telinganya.

"Nanti siang kita berangkat. Kakak akan menyewa dua kamar hotel untuk tempat tidur kita malam ini dan esok harinya kita akan berkemah. Jagung manis di kulkas masih ada kan? Bagaimana jika nanti kita panggang jagung dan daging? Untuk pemanggang-"

"Terima kasih." Jungwoo menoleh, menatap lucas dengan matanya yang berair. "Aku senang karena akhirnya seseorang bersedia mengantarku ke pantai," lanjutnya dengan senyum semanis gulali.

Lucas kembali terpana. Diameter mulutnya bertambah. Sadar akan ekspresi wajahnya yang mungkin akan terlihat konyol (walau ia yakin bahwa ketampanan wajahnya takkan pernah luntur dalam kondisi apapun), Lucas mengusap wajahnya seraya berkomat-kamit merutuki ayahnya yang bisa-bisanya mewariskan wajah seperti itu padanya. Selain julukan anak setan, sepertinya ia juga pantas mendapat julukan "makhluk laknat yang tak pandai bersyukur"

"Jungwoo, kau sungguh tidak pernah pergi ke pantai selama ini?"

Pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas anggukan singkat.

Jungwoo kembali mengalihkan tatapannya ke depan, sementara makhluk buram di belakangnya malah terlarut dalam lamunan.

Aku tidak tahu jika hidupnya ternyata semenyedihkan ini. Sejak kecil harus merawat ayahnya yang sakit keras sampai tidak sempat sekolah karena harus mencari uang. Ia membiarkan masa kecilnya dipenuhi kesedihan dan masa remajanya diliputi rasa kehilangan karena kepergian ayahnya sementara disini aku malah sibuk baku hantam dengan pak Choi sejak dahulu.

"Kak"

"Hng?"

"Tanganmu..."

"OMAYGHAD!" Pekik Lucas heboh saat sadar bahwa tangannya sudah bertengger di tempat yang salah selagi ia melamun tadi. Dan lebih bodohnya lagi, ia malah meremas dua gundukan itu sebelum melarikan diri ke kamar mandi.

Brakk!

"Ya tuhan, masih kenyal seperti malam tadi." Bisiknya kegirangan, tak mempedulikan nasib pintu kamar mandinya yang terkapar tak berdaya pasca mengalami kekerasan fisik berupa tendangan ala lionel messi.

Jungwoo mendecih dan menepuk-nepuk jejak tangan Lucas di dadanya. "Idiot!" Umpatnya nyaris tanpa suara.

Ekspresi innocentnya berganti menjadi ekspresi muak yang kentara.

"Bajingan mesum."

Suara gemericik air terdengar dari kamar mandi. Lucas mungkin sedang mencuci muka atau mandi. Entahlah, Jungwoo terlalu malas memikirkan apa yang sedang dilakukan kakak tirinya di dalam sana.

Jungwoo beralih menatap handphone Lucas yang menyala. Handphone itu tergeletak di belakang tubuhnya dengan layar yang menampilkan sebuah nama.

Pak Choi.

"Halo?"

"Mana Lucas? Kau tidak diapa-"

"Dia melecehkanku, ayah."

"APA?!"

Jungwoo menyeringai tipis. "Hukum dia sekembalinya ayah nanti. Tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja dan tolong jangan beritahu ibu tentang hal ini. Sampai jumpa nanti~"

Jungwoo kembali menaruh handphone Lucas setelah menghapus riwayat panggilannya.

Lucas keluar dengan wajah yang terlihat lebih segar. Titik-titik air yang jatuh dari ujung rambutnya tampak sedikit membasahi kaos yang Lucas kenakan.

"Jungwoo, maaf-"

"Maaf?" Tanya Jungwoo dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan. Ia berkedip pelan, tampak kebingungan. "Maaf untuk apa?"

"Insiden tadi." Jawab Lucas dengan senyum canggung.

Jungwoo terkekeh dan mengangguk. "Aku tahu kakak tidak sengaja hehe."

Lucas memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, tak mampu menahan debaran di dadanya karena senyuman Jungwoo yang teramat indah di matanya. Lucas tidak sadar bahwa senyuman indah Jungwoo hanyalah topeng.

Jungwoo kembali menyeringai. _Akan kubiarkan kau bersenang-senang selama 2 minggu, membodohi, melecehkanku dan merasakan sensasi terbang ke langit ke-7. Hari-hari selanjutnya akan kubuat hidupmu bagai di neraka. Tunggu saja pembalasanku, bajingan mesum!_

TBC


End file.
